


It’s A Love Story Baby, Just Say .... Yes.

by flickawhip



Series: Trish Stratus Imagines [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Trish needs a little convincing...You might manage it...Written for the Imagines Blog





	It’s A Love Story Baby, Just Say .... Yes.

\- “Why not?”  
\- You know she’s afraid  
\- She’s been afraid since Mickie happened  
\- Then Lita  
\- “I’m not her... I’m not jealous of you Babe... I’m proud...”  
\- “So was...”  
\- “I’m not insane either...”  
\- You smirk slightly  
\- “At least she had good taste...”  
\- “What if...?”  
\- “I can handle her...”  
\- She’s silent  
\- Clearly thinking about it  
\- Then smirks  
\- “You really want me?”  
\- “Always did.”  
\- “Why?”  
\- “Look at you... smart, sexy.... fierce...”  
\- You pause then add  
\- “Did I mention sexy?”  
\- She smiles then  
\- Softly  
\- Surprisingly innocently  
\- “Sweet talker...”  
\- Another silence  
\- Then, finally...  
\- “Screw it, let's do it."  
\- You smile  
\- Kiss her  
\- It starts softly  
\- It starts sweetly  
\- You love her  
\- You want her to know that  
\- It does, however, slowly turn sexual  
\- Turn powerfully sensual  
\- She half-whines into the kiss  
\- Rutting into you a little   
\- You smirk  
\- Break the kiss  
\- “Let’s go home...”


End file.
